Wolf
by lilysinthefall
Summary: Migoto Ookami wasn't interested in other people. She cared only for her mother and herself. Gymnastics was her release, her solace. But one night when a strange man in a striped hat is standing in her kitchen, Migoto finds herself thrust into a world she never dreamed existed. ShuuheixOC
1. Chapter 1

Her nimble feet were all too accustomed to the smooth wood of the balance beam. She bent her knees and sprang forward. With practiced ease, Migoto lifted her right hand up to check her pulse.

"Nice and even." She muttered. Migoto bent her leg and flipped herself upright on the beam. Her taped feet made little sound as she jumped down.

_I've only put in two hours of practice today. _She thought, checking the mundane clock on the gym wall.

A popular J-pop tune rang, echoing throughout the gym. Migoto fished her cellphone out of her school bag & answered.

"Hey, Mom." She said cheerfully into the speaker.

"Hi, sweetie. Dinner is in one hour. Please try to be home by then." replied her mother, a little strained. Migoto frowned.

"Are you OK, Mom?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, honey. I just had a bad day at work is all. I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Love you too." The line went dead. Migoto sighed, putting her phone back in her bag. She took her belongings into the locker room, quickly changing from her bright blue leotard back into her school uniform. Migoto fixed her short blonde ponytail in the bathroom. For a moment she stared hard at her reflection. A pair of glowing green eyes glared back at her. Then the expression softened, and she smiled.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry." She said to the reflection.

Outside the gym, a deep orange sun was setting in the west. Keeping her eyes low, Migoto shouldered her bags and began walking home. Soon she passed a familiar bridge. The river sparkled in the fading light, while underneath the bridge looked shady and inviting. She continued passed it, closing her eyes at the flickering memories. Passing a small shop, she saw two kids outside sweeping.

_I don't know why they bother. They never have any customers._ she thought, raising an eyebrow. Both of them stopped to look at her, their faces serious. Migoto grew a little nervous, hurrying on. _What was that about? I've never done anything to them._ she pondered silently. She thought for only a moment that maybe she had said her previous thought out loud, but she quickly dismissed that idea.

Another two blocks and she was home. Walking past the crooked little flowers in the otherwise neat yard, she opened the door to the smell of burning food.

"Mom?" Migoto called, dropping her belongings by the door.

"In the kitchen, dear!" came a cheerful reply.

"Of course you are." Migoto murmured, making her way into the large room filled with smoke. Migoto's mother was sitting on the floor; a couple of sake bottles beside her. She grinned up at her daughter.

"I'm making stir-fry, Migoto." she giggled.

Migoto rolled her eyes, stepping over to the stove. She dumped the pan, contents and all, into the sink and shut off the stove.

"No, Mom. You were making burn-down-the-house. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you not to cook when you're drunk? Couldn't you've at least waited until I got home? Really, be more responsible!" Migoto scolded.

"Don't…don't you talk to ME that way, young lady!" her mother attempted to argue, her words slurring ridiculously. On shaky legs she stood, only to fall back down. She giggled again.

"You can't even yell at me properly, you're so drunk. C'mon, Mom, time for bed." Migoto helped her haphazard parent to her feet, walking her upstairs to her room. After putting her mother to sleep, or rather to bed, as the woman remained giggling under the covers like a small child; she went back downstairs.

Ignoring the mess in the sink, Migoto went instead to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water, twisting the top off deftly and taking a swig.

"Well good evening, it's Migoto right?"


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde teen jumped at the sound of a casual male voice. A blonde man, appearing middle-aged, wearing green robe, matching pants, along with a black jacket and geta sandals was leaning on a cane in her living room. The most interesting thing about him, however, was his hat. Green and white striped, it shadowed his face in almost an ominous way.

"Who the hell are you, a friend of my mom's?" Migoto demanded; already tense. He laughed cheerfully.

"Nope, I'm just a humble shopkeeper."

"Then why are you in my house?" she asked, eyebrow twitching.

"I understand you walk by my shop quite frequently." he said, ignoring her question. An image of the little building, and the two kids always sweeping out front, flashed in her mind. She nodded, relaxing slowly. The man continued, a strangely grave tone lining his voice.

"I'm also aware you know Ichigo Kurosaki."

The name rang a bell. Migoto instantly remembered orange hair, the fierce brown eyes.

"Ichigo? "she repeated, creasing her brow. "Yeah, back in early middle school, but I haven't spoken or even seen him recently. What does he have to do with anything?"

"You're in danger."

His voice alone staggered her. The stranger's eyes were grim, even the air around him seemed much more serious.

_In danger? Why? Is it Ichigo himself?_ She thought. Migoto set her water bottle down on the counter; it crinkled from being released from her tight grip.

"It isn't Ichigo you need to worry about, although it may be partly his fault. The thing you need to watch out for is far more dangerous than any human being." His eyes were locked on hers; it was as if he were reading her mind.

"That doesn't…" Migoto started, but faltered. His gaze was too forbidding. Migoto tried to play it off.

"What do you care anyway? I don't even know who you are!"

"Fair enough." smiled the man, adjusting his hat. "Come to my shop tomorrow, after school. I'll gladly answer all of your questions."

"I have practice every day." Migoto protested.

"It's your choice." he shrugged, walking away. She dashed after him, only to discover the hall empty, and the front door closed.

"What. The. Hell." Migoto said, arms limp. She didn't even know where to begin thinking about what had just happened, and so she passed through the rest of the night in a daze. When she finally got into bed, Migoto was still trying to sift the conversation into something more tangible, because somehow it seemed like it never actually occurred. As her eyes closed, Ichigo's face flashed briefly; the same angry look he had always worn when she knew him. A faint grin on her face, Migoto fell asleep.

The next day at school her mind wandered. She thought of the strange blonde man, and what connection he could possibly have to Ichigo. _Maybe he's part of a gang or something._ she speculated, drawing on her paper absently.

"Uhh, M-migoto?" She looked up in surprise at the sound of her name. A girl with brown pigtails tied up in red ribbons was looking at her rather timidly.

"Well? What is it?" Migoto asked, irritated at the interruption of her thoughts. The girl squeaked, then began fidgeting with the sheaf of papers in her arms.

"Oh, here." She handed her classmate the paper she'd been drawing on. There were a serious of problems worked on it, neatly aligned, with a striped hat drawn in the corner. As the girl scurried away, the lunch bell rang. Migoto stood and left immediately.

Walking down the hall with purpose, she attracted some attention. Ignoring the stares and whispers, Migoto stopped when she caught sight of Ichigo leaving class 1-3 with a few other people.

"Ichigo!" she called. A boy with brown hair turned and gaped.

"That's—you're Migoto Ookami!" he said as Ichigo and his other two friends, Yasutora Sado & a boy with dark blue hair, turned.

"Migoto? I haven't seen you since middle school." Ichigo frowned, hands in his pockets.

"I went to boarding school, but I didn't like it, so here I am." She waved her hand off at his observation. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

The brown-haired teen turned from Ichigo to Migoto in shock, awaiting his answer.

"Yeah sure I guess." he replied.

"Good. Follow me." she ordered. She walked around the corner with him striding behind. After she had led him down the stairs and outside, she faced him.

"So what's this about?" he asked, his voice serious.

"I had the strangest thing happen to me last night." she began, her eyes roving around the scenery. "A man with blonde hair and a cane was in my house. He knew that we were friends in middle school. He said I was in danger from something more dangerous than any human being, and that it was partly your fault."

She looked up at Ichigo at this point, his brown eyes fierce. She went on.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I want to know why he said that. Am I in danger, Ichigo?"

He didn't answer. Migoto watched him quietly, reading his face. It was the same face she remembered from years before.

**_Flashback_**

"Wow, you guys really made a mess, huh?" Migoto commented, stepping on a thug with buck teeth smoothly and walking to the only conscious people in the vicinity. One of them was tied to a chair, the other was lying on the ground holding a coin on a string. They both looked towards her in surprise as she stepped under the shade of the bridge.

"Here, let me help you." she offered before either could speak, taking the coin and placing it carefully back around the constrained boy's neck.

"Who are you?" asked the orange-haired boy as she fiddled with the knots restraining the other.

"Migoto Ookami. Either of you have some scissors?" she asked, giving up. "These guys don't look too bright, but they sure can tie a knot."

Both of them shook their heads, so she walked over to one of the thugs who had the least number of injuries, and was moaning on the ground.

"Shut up." she commanded, and the boy opened his small eyes. He grinned disturbingly; Migoto saw his mouth was a mess.

"You have a knife?" she asked in a murderous tone. His smile died instantly. He nodded, attempting to move his left arm. She stepped down on it, reaching down to his left jacket pocket and pulling out a large pocket knife.

"You two are lucky, Ichigo." Migoto said, "that guy had a knife and didn't use it."

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked, surprised. She rolled her eyes, slicing through the tan kid's hand restraints easily. She knelt to begin cutting the bonds on his ankles.

"I guess you wouldn't have noticed me anyway. We have homeroom together, plus a few other classes. Besides, who doesn't know who you are?"

She finished freeing the boy, who had been silent the whole time. He started to stand, but Migoto put a hand on his leg warningly.

"Those ropes were so tight they were cutting off your circulation. It's better if you sit for a minute."

"Alright then. Thanks." he replied, his deep voice making her blink. Taking a glance at the nametag on his jacket, she spoke again.

"So how do you pronounce that? It's spelled funny."

"His name's Chad." Ichigo interjected, sitting up. One of his arms propped him up, the other rested on his knee.

"No it's not. My name is Yasutora Sado."

"Chad, huh? I like it." Migoto nodded, ignoring him as she thought aloud. The boy sighed, but no longer argued about his name.

"So what do you want anyway? You had to come down her for a reason." Ichigo asked.

"Straight to the point. I like that about you." Migoto smiled charmingly. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"It's nothing really. You see, Ichigo, I'm in this dance competition; my last before I quit." she explained, sitting close to him and shrugging. "But my partner bailed on me for this other girl—"

"And you want me to be your dance partner." Ichigo said, finished her sentence. He stood. "Forget it."

"What? Why not?" Migoto demanded, standing as well.

"I don't dance. Besides, I have a reputation to keep up with." he replied, helping Chad get on his feet. "Pick somebody else."

Migoto could hardly believe her ears. He turned her down so flatly, so honestly. No excuses or fluff. Nobody had ever been so frank with her before.

"But I can't pick anybody else! I want you!"

She gaped at herself, Ichigo blinked. She turned red, but glared at him fiercely.

"I don't want just anybody else. You're the best looking out of any boy in my classes."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. He looked at Chad, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you use Chad?" he suggested. The silent giant shook his head vigorously.

"He's way too tall. You're the perfect height. Watch."

With that, Migoto stepped close to Ichigo. Her eyes were just below his. He flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Will you cut that out?! It doesn't matter how good we might look. I can't dance!" he shouted, backing up.

"It's one dance! I could tech you in less than a week!"

"Well I don't want to learn!"

"Why not? It's only a one-time deal! Do this for me, and I'll never bother you again!"

"Not a chance in hell! Back me up here Chad!" Ichigo turned, only to see empty airspace beside him. Chad was some distance away, already up the steep hill to the sidewalk.

"So you'll do it then?" Migoto pressed.

"No means no!"

"Look." Migoto's voice and face grew serious. "I'm only doing this competition for my mother."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. Her green eyes were much softer; she seemed to be pleading now. She went on.

"I only agreed to do this last dance to make her happy. 'One last dance,' she told me, 'then you can quit'. Please, Ichigo, dance with me. For my mom."

She lowered her eyes from his gaze.

"Alright then."

Migoto looked up. Ichigo smiled at her. She brightened, cheering.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

**_End_**


	3. Chapter 3

"No; you're not in any danger. I promise." Ichigo answered finally, breaking into her thoughts. Migoto looked at him, so fierce and determined.

"Okay, Ichigo. I trust you."

She walked away, past his friends, the brown-haired boy still gawking at her. She flashed a cold glance his direction, almost laughing when he shriveled on the spot.

After the last bell rang to dismiss school, Migoto didn't go to the gym like usual. Instead she walked the familiar path home. When she came upon the odd little shop, Migoto saw the same two kids out front. The red-head boy was using his broom as a baseball bat, but stopped swinging as she walked into the little yard.

"Uhh, hi." Migoto said, a little awkwardly.

"Are you looking for Mr. Urahara?" asked the girl.

"Is he a blonde guy with a striped hat?" Migoto asked. The girl nodded. "Then yes."

The child ran inside the shop.

"So what's your name?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Migoto Ookami. What about you?"

"Beautiful Wolf, huh?" the kid said, ignoring her question. "You don't look like one to me."

"What?" Migoto's eyebrow twitched. "It's my name, you little punk. And just who are you to decide that?"

"Why don't you do something about it then?" the kid challenged, putting the broom over one shoulder.

"I'm not here to fight a kid, stupid." rebuked Migoto, putting a hand on her hip. _This kid is really a pain. _she thought.

"Ah, Migoto!" called a voice. Standing on the porch was the blonde man from before.

"So your name is Mr. Urahara then." she said, walking over to him.

"Please call me Kisuke. I see you've met Ginta and Ururu." he replied, adjusting the hat on his head.

"More or less." Migoto shrugged.

"Well come in! I'm assuming you want answers to all of the questions you asked before." Kisuke waved her inside.

The shelves of the dimly lit shop were filled with unusual products. Migoto wanted to examine them more closely, but Kisuke pushed her to a room in the back. Sitting at a low, circular table, Migoto watched a huge man pour three cups of tea.

"So I guess you spoke to Ichigo today." Kisuke said after they were all seated at the table.

"He said I wasn't in danger from anything." Migoto replied, a little matter-of-factly.

"Well obviously. Did you expect something else?" Kisuke asked, grinning under the shade of his hat.

"Well…no. I guess not.." She frowned. Migoto hadn't thought about it that way; Ichigo said so, and that was all that mattered.

"But you are here for that facts, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Excellent! Where shall we begin?" Kisuke smiled brightly. _He acts like this is all normal. Like we do this every day or something. _she thought, giving him a sour look.

"Why did you tell me that I was in danger?"

"That is probably the most difficult, yet predictable question." Kisuke admitted, scratching his face. "How do I explain this so that you'll understand? Let's see…"

Migoto rolled her eyes. Kisuke saw the look of incredulity stamped blatantly on her face, and smiled. Lifting his cane, he shifted position. Before she knew it, he had jabbed Migoto square on the forehead with it.

She felt a terrible wrenching sensation as she fell backwards. _Is Kisuke really that strong, or did he hit me harder than I thought?_ Migoto wondered, opening her eyes after the pressure on her head lifted. Sitting up, though the process was more difficult than it should have been, she heard the rattle of a chain.

"Wha-!" she started to cry out, but she found when she tried to take a breath, she was unable to. She gazed in horror and awe at her body laying on the floor, and a chain leading from it to her.

"Hurts doesn't it? Right now you are a soul, pure spirit energy. I thought you'd be more likely to believe me if I provided an example." Kisuke was grinning, but there was something darker about his voice now. Migoto watched him wearily.

"Everyone has this form. You know it as a 'ghost'. When in this form, you are most able to see the other souls, and Hollows." Seeing Migoto crease her brow, he went on. "A Hollow is a soul that has become corrupt and evil. They feed on the spiritual pressure of other souls, turning them into Hollows as well."

When Kisuke said that, Migoto got the distinct impression of zombies, or rabies. She opened her mouth, breathing in a huge gulp of air.

"Are there Hollows in Karakura Town?" she asked slowly. Her throat was still tight, which made it hard to speak.

"Oh yes, always." Kisuke stood over her, his shadowed green-grey eyes grim. "And one of them has selected you as prey."

"How nice." Migoto said sarcastically, though her insides felt like ice. Kisuke held out his hand, and using it as support Migoto forced her body to stand. Her legs wobbled.

"Tell me more about spiritual pressure." she said, an air of command underlying her request.

"Aren't you worried about the Hollow?" he asked curiously.

"I'll cross that bridge when it tries to kill me." she replied. "I want to be in my body now, please."

"Just step back in." Kisuke waved a hand at her unconscious form. As she was doing so, he continued to speak.

"That chain is called the Chain of Fate. It represents your attachments to the World of the Living. If it breaks, you are truly dead, and you have a limited time before it's gone. If you haven't passed on by then, you become a Hollow."

"I thought you had to be bit by a Hollow for that to happen." Migoto said, confused. She flexed her fingers experimentally, returned to normal. Oddly she felt like there were other, stronger presences in the room. The large man was still, sipping his tea quietly. It was he who spoke next, surprising her.

"Not bitten, devoured. Pay attention, silly girl."

Migoto blinked, staring at the bespectaculed, mustached man. He, in turn, went back to his tea.

"Thank you Tessai." said Kisuke, seating himself at the table once more. Already her head was buzzing with things she never thought about at all, much less believed were possible.

"Anyway, spiritual pressure varies between individuals. The average person has very little spiritual pressure, and has no idea that ghosts or Hollows exist at all. Then there are those who have strong spiritual pressure, who can see souls. Ichigo is one of these people." Kisuke explained. Migoto was riveted, and the mention of Ichigo only intensified it. "His spiritual pressure is so strong that it leaks into the people closest to him in large amounts."

"How does that happen?" Migoto asked.

"Ichigo is unaware of the intensity of his own spiritual pressure; so he is also unaware of how to control it. Simply being around him is enough to absorb it."

"So all of Ichigo's friends have strong spiritual pressure?"

"Oh no, not nearly as strong as him. Not quite as powerful as yours is, either." Kisuke shook his head.

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you're not near his level. But you do have enough spiritual pressure to attract some big Hollows."

"So how does this all tie together? And why are you telling me this stuff? I'm so confused." Migoto creased her brow in an attempt to gain understanding.

"You'll find out in due time. Meanwhile, you should get home. It's getting dark." Kisuke said, standing once more. Migoto was up in a flash.

"Ohmygosh! I bet Mom is crazy drunk right now, and trying to do something productive! I gotta go stop her!"

With that she grabbed her things and bolted for home, slipping on her shoes as she went. She didn't see the devious smile on Kisuke's face as she watched her leave.

"She never drank her tea." Complained Tessai, looking dejectedly at the full cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Migoto entered her home ready for the worst.

"Mom?" she called, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag at the door. A slurred giggled answered her, along with a crash.

"What are you doing now?" the teen asked exasperatedly.

"Dancing! And you…you're not invited!" responded Kimihiro. Migoto walked through the kitchen and into the living room, where her mother was spinning in the center of the room. The crash had come from the lamp on the end table; the appliance was now broken in many pieces.

"Poor lamp." Migoto muttered. Then in a louder tone, she began to berate her mother.

"Look at what you did? What did this lamp ever do to deserve this? And while we're at it, what in the hell made you decide to drink this early again, might I ask?"

"Celebrassion." Kimihiro replied. She fell, hitting the wood floor very solidly.

"I hope that really hurt." Migoto said crossing her arms.

"You look juss' like your father that way. Have some fun, Migo. Drink with me!"

"I'm a minor, Mom. That's illegal. I think you've had enough anyway. What are you even celebrating?"

Her mother, who had been trying to make snow angels on the floor since she fell there, suddenly went very still and quiet. This lasted for a good ten minutes until Migoto spoke up.

"You don't even remember, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay, that's enough alcohol for you. Go to bed Mom."

"You're not the boss of me! I am the adult in this—HIC!" Kimihiro began to argue, but instead wound herself to a giggling fit at the sound of her hiccup.

"That official makes me the adult here." her daughter said, pointed a finger at the woman. Migoto pulled her drunk mother to wobbly feet, and repeated the night before of putting her to bed.

"I love you Migo." Kimihiro called as her child was leaving the room, Migoto stopped and sighed.

"I know Mom. I love you too."

Migoto laid in her bed, thinking about what the strange Kisuke Urahara had told her. _This is all so weird._ she thought. _And what does Ichigo have to do with any of this?_ The last thing she remembered was a dark shadow passing over her bedroom window.

She walked more slowly to school the next morning, enjoying the early summer air. Other people took little notice of her; it was calm and peaceful. When she got to the school gate, however, it was a different story.

"You think you're better than me?!" shouted a large, ugly teen. He was yelling, of course, at Ichigo.

"Maybe I do. What are you gonna do about it?" he replied, scowling.

Migoto watched the scene for a moment, debating what to do. Shrugging, she walked coolly up to the pair of them, grabbed each boy by the back of his neck, and slammed their heads together.

"Wow, your head is harder Ichigo." she remarked as the other boy fell to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" demanded Ichigo, holding his head in pain.

"Well, I solved the problem didn't I?" she asked,her eyes watching their surroundings with a lazy, bored expression.

"You really piss me off, you know that?" he said.

"Ichigo!"

Both of them turned to see a short girl with dark hair trotting up to them. When she reached the pair, she adopted a sweet smile and sparkling eyes.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met." She said to Migoto. She gave a small curtsy.

"Uh, you can drop the cutesy act. I'm not buying it." Migoto said blatantly. The girl's face changed in an instant.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The girl grabbed Ichigo's hand and began pulling him away. Migoto narrowed her eyes, tempted to punch her. Instead she stomped all the way to her classroom. She dropped her bag on her desk heavily. _I was talking to him, and she just pulls him away! Who does she think she's fooling with that Goody-Two-Shoes act?_ Migoto fumed silently in her seat. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well, um…I'm collecting homework!" squeaked the same be-ribboned girl from before. Migoto pulled the assignment from her bag and held it up, staring out of the window.

The rest of the school day passed somewhat monotonously. Migoto spent her time thinking about the Hollow Kisuke had mentioned, and when it might try to kill her. For some reason she wasn't frightened anymore, more or less excited. A few times she had broken bones growing up, so the idea of getting hurt wasn't to worrisome. She thought of the dark haired girl once more. _Who is she? I don't ever remember seeing her around school. Maybe I should pay more attention…_Migoto thought.

The final bell rang, and she left the school, heading for the gym. After changing she went straight to the balance beam. She felt more at home once she was back on the smooth wooden surface. However, each time she landed wobbly, her elbows and knees shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" Migoto asked out loud. She felt something strange, like there were many beings that had just come into the world.

"Is this what spiritual pressure feels like?" she wondered. Migoto could feel a heaviness in the air; but it was more than that. It was bloodlust, a hunger for violence and death. _I wonder,_ she thought, _if this is a Hollow's spiritual pressure?_

The wall next to her blew apart, as if in answer to her thoughts. Migoto was thrown backward by the force, hitting another piece of equipment. She staggered to her feet to face the monster before her.


	5. Chapter 5

The creature was huge. Each of its six arms were muscled, and its legs were as round as a tree trunk. A large hole gaped in the center of its chest. The creature's skin was a sort of maroon, and it had a horrible stench. But it was the face of the monster that captured Migoto's attention. A large white mask with slitted yellow eyes glaring sinisterly dominated its features. It roared, and Migoto saw that the beast had two sets of teeth. She found herself trembling despite the brave face she put on.

"You must be a Hollow." she said.

"And you are the source of that delicious spiritual pressure I've been sensing for some time now." it responded, surprising her. "I'm so glad I found you."

"You can talk?" she cried, eyeing the door. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't feel like playing today."

She sprinted fro the exit. The Hollow lunged, and Migoto barely dodged it with a somersault. It stood in front of the door, turning astonishingly quick to reach for her again. She did the spilts and rolled forward to avoid it once more.

"For something so big," she said, watching it warily, "it sure moves fast."

"You're much more agile than most souls I've devoured." said the Hollow in a gravelly voice.

"Thanks, I'm flattered." Migoto replied, rolling her eyes. She remembered what Kisuke said to her only the day before.

_This must be the one that's been tailing me then. _she thought. _At least I can keep dodginghis attacks until I figure out how to beat him._

"So do Hollows have names?" she asked, backflipping serveral times to dodge him. The creature narrowed its eyes again; this time, it seemed out of glee.

"I see you've spoken to a Soul Reaper." it answered. "Yes, my name is Ripping L. I earned it from my habit of tearing my victims apart, and eating their limbs one by one."

Several graphic images flicked through Migoto's mind, and she grimaced with a shudder. _But what's a Soul Reaper?_ she wondered. The monster wasn't finished speaking, so she stood tensely while it continued.

"It took quite a bit of effort to find you. I went to your home, where your presence was strongest, but I found someone else instead."

It was like all of the air had been squeezed from her lungs at once. She was trembling uncontrollably, but whether it was from rage or fear she didn't quite know.

"It was a woman," Ripping L went on, "she had low spiritual pressure and was so loud. When I found out you weren't there, I was so disappointed."

"What did you do?" Migoto demanded, her voice dangerously low.

"Nothing, really. She didn't taste very good, so I just left her in the wreckage where she belonged."

A single teardrop fell.

"You damn bastard!" Migoto roared. Anger twisted her pretty face into something dreadful. She charged the Hollow, vaulting over his thick hand when he grabbed for her. Quickly she darted up his arm, aiming for his face with a vicious kick. The force of the blow knocked her back, and the monster screeched in pain. Migoto landed on her ass, looking down in surprise. From her thighs down she was covered in a layer of glowing blue light. At the tips of her feet the light came to a sharp point. There was a dark, blood-like liquid dripping from her left.

"What is this?" Migoto asked aloud. She tried to touch it, but it merely molded around her fingers in a pleasantly warm sensation.

"My eye!" screamed Ripping L, clutching his mask. Blood was seeping from the wound. He bellowed fiercely and leapt toward her. With no time to escape, she put up her arms defensively. Almost instantly her entire body was covered in the light. Large spikes portuded outward, stabbing his middle set of hands. He howled in pain and rage, trying his top left hand and getting the same result.

"You might want to quit doing that. You're running out of arms." Migoto suggested dryly. _I don't know what this stuff is, _she thought, glancing at her body, _but if it helps me kill this guy, then it's alright to me._

"I'm going to kill you!" Ripping L cried, charging once more. This time she was ready for him. Migoto jumped over his hand, pretending his arm was the balance beam. The blue light moved with her easily, concentrating to cover her arms and legs. She flipped very fast, each time slashing him with the light on her hands and feet. Shaking his arms furiously, the Hollow tried to dislodge her. The glowing substance changed into hook, helping her to cling on.

The Hollow snarled in frustration, grabbing Migoto. She squirmed as he crushed her body.

"I've got you now, little nuisance." he said, laughing at her cries of pain. With a appearance of triumph he brought her close to his face. As he opened his wide jaws, Migoto noticed the second set of teeth were waiting as well. She screamed, struggling to free herself.

"No!" she wailed. She gasped in pain, his vice-like grip was almost too much to bear.

She looked away from his mouth, down at his other arms. Migoto thought of her poor mother, alone and injured. The hate she felt for this Hollow intensified, bubbling hot and vicious. Something odd was happening to his arms. The more she focused on them, the more they seemed to wither away. Soon they had completely disappeared.

"What?" said Ripping L, looking in shock where his arms used to be.

Migoto felt strange, like she'd just gotten a sudden, huge burst of energy. The light returned, not spikes but now blades, slicing through his fingers effortlessly.

The monster was speechless as she fell to the ground. She gulped in the oxygen gratefully, standing more slowly this time. The energy around her limbs was intense, jagged and harsh. Migoto grinned darkly.

"Well now, this is more like it. I think the fight's fair now." she said. Ripping L fell to his knees in pain.

"How did you do that? What is that power?!" he demanded. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied, flipping onto his arm. She leapt to his shoulder. "But I like it."

With that, she brought her arms together, the light merging and tearing through his face. The Hollow screamed one last time, then disappeared into the air.

"Mom…"Migoto gasped as the light around her faded. She was suddenly exhausted, fighting just to stand. She stumbled towards the hole in the wall, intending to get home to save her mother. Her strength was failing as she tried climbing the rubble. Collasping on the ruined edge, she saw a tall shape topped by stripes before she passed out entirely.

When she woke, she was lying on tatami mats next to two other people. She sat up, feeling a terrible ache in her muscles. She recognized one of the people right away; it was Chad. His hulking chest was rising up and down slowly with his breathing. The other person was a girl. Her long, dark orange hair fell around her nicely. _Like a princess_. Migoto observed. _I wonder how she knows Ichigo?_ Chad stirred and got up, as well as the girl.

"Oh, Chad, what are you doing here?" asked the girl in a soft, sweet voice.

"Seems like we both have strange powers." he replied in his deep tone. The girl noticed Migoto and gasped.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry! I totally didn't see you there!"

"It's…fine." Migoto replied, blinking. _She talks like she's dumb. _she thought, hearing the dreamy tones in her voice.

"Migoto, why are you here? Did you fight one of those monsters too?" Chad asked.

"You remember me?" she said slowly. He made a noise in his throat in agreement.

"Everyone knows you! Migoto Ookami, class 1-6!" the girl piped up cheerfully. Seeing Migoto's bewildered and expression, she blushed and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Oh, I guess that was a little weird, coming from a complete stranger and all. You probably think I must be crazy now, don't you? I guess—"

"What's you name?" Migoto asked, interuppting.

"Right! I'm Orihime Inoue." She answered dutifully.

"There, we aren't strangers anymore." Migoto concluded. The door to the room slid open, and Kisuke stood there, a confident smile stretched across his scruffy face.

"I see we're all awake now. That's good."

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Chad.

"To show you a side of the world you were unaware of until this point. You are all connected to each other, through Ichigo."

"This all seems so unreal." Orihime said, frowning. Migoto chewed her lip, thinking of her mother.

"How else would you explain what happened today?" Kisuke asked. Catching Migoto's eye, he gave her a reassuring grin. She relaxed, surprised at how tense she had become.

"If you choose to stay here, and forget this ever happened, that's fine." He shrugged. The three teens looked at him in surprise. He continued, gesturing towards the open door. "If not, allow me to show you what lies beyond the door."

Migoto was the first to stand; Chad and Orihime were soon to follow. Kisuke adjusted his hat, grinning.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and they walked outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at them go." Migoto said, though from her bored appearance they wouldn't know she was riveted. They wer standing on a bridge some distance from a park; watching Ichigo and a boy named Uryu Ishida tear through Hollows with ease. Uryu was using a bow made of pure spirit energy; Kisuke had called him a Quincy. Ichigo was dressed in strange black clothes, using a huge katana. He was a Soul Reaper. A substitute, apparently. Filling in that girl, Ruia Kuchiki. Migoto narrowed her green eyes when she caught sight of her, standing next to Kisuke. _Stupid, useless idiot._ she thought. _Some Soul Reaper you are. Can't even give Ichigo any help._

"They're so much stronger than we are." Orihime said. Chad nodded.

"Yeah, but remember we all killed a Hollow ourselves. We should be down there helping them." Migoto shifted her gaze from Rukia to Orihime.

"Those Hollows you fought wer nothing. If you went down there now you would be slaughtered." cut in Yoruichi harshly. The black cat was seated on the guard rail.

It had only taken the teens a few minutes to get used to the idea of a cat talking. _It feels like it's only natural for him to be talking. _Migoto thought, recalling everyone's initial reaction when Yoruichi had first padded up to them. Of course they'd all freaked out, but got over it quickly.

"But we aren't just some weak humans anymore! We have powers too, if you remember." she argued.

"Do you even know how to use them properly? Can you summon your powers at will?" questioned Yoruichi, looking at her sternly. Migoto was silent, turning back to the fight.

Ginta, Ururu, and Tessai were there now. The kids had strange weapons; a large spiked club, and something wrapped in cloth that was firing missiles or large bullets.

"Do you guys feel that?" Chad asked the girls. He was looking up at the sky. They followed his gaze and gasped. The sky was ripping open to reveal a swirling black. But what was worse was the thing coming out of it.

"What is that?" Orihime exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"A Menos Grande." Answered Yoruichi, narrowing his eyes.

It was like a nightmare. A huge foot slammed on the ground as a long-nailed hand was pulling the edge of the sky, forcing its way into the world. As slow as it was moving, the enormous Hollow didn't take long to enter the park. A beakish nose stood out on its mask, and it's small yellow eyes were trained on Ichigo and Uryu. It was a shapeless figure, cloakced entirely in black. The Menos' spiritual pressure was enormous.

"That thing's gigantic! How in the hell are they supposed to kill it?" Migoto asked, unable to look away.

"Still think you'd be helpful to Ichigo in your present condition?" chided Yoruichi. "As for how, let's watch and find out."

Ichigo and Uryu had retreated under a small bridge in the park after Uryu's arrows had proved useless. Kisuke and Rukia remained where they were, though Rukia was kneeling. The Menos took a step forward, shaking the ground with it's weight. Migoto gripped the rail as she watched.

"C'mon, Ichigo." she murmured.

The giant Hollow opened its great mouth, and a ball of red energy began to form.

"What's it doing?" Orihime asked, worry thick in her voice.

"Preparing to fire a Cero." said Yoruichi; Migoto thought she could hear a trace of worry in the cat's voice as well.

Her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo run out, sword raised up. Just as the Menos released the Cero, Ichigo brought the blade over his head. Wind gusted around everything on impact, passerby on the bridge looked up in alarm.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried, her hands clasped together. Migoto felt his spiritual pressure, strong and determined. _I wonder how much that must hurt. _she thought. _How can he stand up to that?_

What happened next surprised them all. In a burst of pwer, Ichigo forced the blade back upward. All the energy from the Cero sliced back up the side of the Menos. The creature groaned and staggered backward. Pulling the sky back around itself, it vanished.

"He did it!" Orihime cheered. Migoto sighed and smiled with relief. _'Atta boy, Ichigo._

"Kisuke was right." Yoruichi muttered, hopping down from the rail soundlessly. "If you want to be able to help Ichigo, you'll need training."

Orihime gave Chad and Migoto a nervous look.

"Mr. Yoruichi…"

"It's your choice." was all the cat said before walking away.

"So what do we do now?" asked Chad.

"I don't care what you guys do. I have to go see my mother." Migoto replied, starting to leave.

"Your mother?" Orihime repeated.

"Yeah. She was attacked by a Hollow while I was away." she explained. "The Hollow used her to find me."

Orihime took a step toward her, but Migoto stopped her with an impassive glance.

"I don't see how we can help Ichigo anyway. Looks to me like he & that Uryu kid have got the Hollow-killing covered." She turned, leaving the two of them standing on the bridge.

Her house actually wasn't as damaged as she expected. The living room wall had a large hole leading to the backyard, furniture was overturned, and the kitchen was a mess. But then again, except for the hole, it was pretty much like always.

Kimihiro was nowhere to be found downstairs, so Migoto went to the upper levels. Taped to her mother's door was a note. It read:

_I thought you would look for her here._

_ Don't worry, she's in good hands._

_ I dropped her off at the Kurosaki Clinic!_

_ Have fun!_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Kisuke_

"The Kurosaki Clinic? As in, Ichigo Kurosaki's house?" Migoto repeated, crumpling the note in her fist. She took a deep breath.

"I know his family. It won't be that bad." she promised herself.

It took a lot to knock on the door when she arrived there about ten minutes later. It took even more to put on a smile when Ichigo's dad opened the door to the clinic.

"Hello, I was told my mother was here. May I please see her?" she asked

"Yuzu! Karin! Migoto's come back to us!" Isshin shouted to the inners of the building. And instant later a small girl with short brown hair decorated by a strawberry was by his side.

"Oh it is you! You're even prettier than I remember!" she said cheerfully, taking Migoto's hand and pulling her inside.

"Um, thanks I guess." she replied.

"If you're here to see Ichigo. You're out of luck. He's not home from school yet."said a voice from the waiting room couch. Ichigo's other sister, Karin, was hanging over the back of it, watching her with mild interest.

"No, no, actually I'm here to see my mo—"

"You're right, Karin! He isn't home yet! That leaves one of two explanations. Either Ichigo has joined a gang, or he's involved in some school activity!"

"Don't be stupid Dad." Karin said. "Ichigo would never join any school club."

Isshin and Yuzu both gasped and looked at each other. Migoto sighed, exasperated. _I forgot. They're insane._

"Then our Ichigo has joined a gang!" Isshin exclaimed, tears running down his face.

"Can I please see my mother now?" pleaded Migoto.

"Your mother? Of course." Isshin said, serious for once. He started down the hall. She followed while chewing her lip.

"That was some accident. The man who brought her in said it was a hit and run." Isshin told her, stopping at the third door in the hallway. "I almost had her transferred to the hospital, but she pulled through all right."

He opened the door and stepped aside to let Migoto into the room. She nodded her thanks as he shut the door. Her mother was lying in a bed, a broken leg and a thickly bandaged arm being her most noticable injuries.

"There's my baby." said Kimihiro. Migoto sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hi Mom." she replied, smiling a real smile. She could feel tears of relief welling up in her eyes.

"My goodness. I haven't seen you cry since you were a little girl. Or give such a sweet smile. I should be hit by cars more often." joked her mother, grinning. Migoto laughed.

"Please don't. Once is more than enough."

"I'm sorry, Migo. Do you know what sucks?"

"What?"

"Mr. Kurosaki refuses to give me any drinks! Can you believe that? He says I'm not allowed to mix alcohol with my pain medication. Like that would do anything. He's just a greedy little nut." she complained.

"Mom, mixing those thins could kill you." Migoto chided, though she was still smiling.

"So he's gotten to you too!" Kimihiro sighed. "As least get a few weeks of sick leave."

"That's good. I'm happy for you. And I'll be sure to hide every single drop of alcoholic beverage you have in the house before you get there." Migoto promised, nodding. Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"You don't know where everything is."

"Under you bed. In your closet. Seriously, Mom, you hide things like a five year old." Migoto replied, rolling her eyes.

"That didn't take long." Her mom pouted.

"What didn't take long?"

"You're a meanie again."

"I'm sorry. Just stressed out."

Kimihiro smiled knowingly, reaching up with her good arm to stroke her daughter's hair.

"My poor baby. You have too much of your father in you. He's made you so grumpy and serious."

Migoto looked at her with a wry expression. The woman laughed and winked a bright green eye.

"Don't give me that face. You know it's true. Relax a little, make friends. Someone as pretty as you should have lots of friends."

"I don't want lots of friends. Just a few good ones." Migoto replied. Her mother shrugged, then grimaced and rubbed her wounded arm.

"That was a mistake." she admitted.

"You're so weird Mom."

"Migoto."

The intrusion came from the doorway; it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo! It's so nice to see you again! You're so tall and handsome now!" Kimihiro said joyfully.

"It's nice to see you too. Migoto can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Talk."

"Now don't be a butt. Go and talk to him." Kimihiro gave her a small push.

"Mom! You did not just call me a butt!" Migoto protested.

"I did, too. Now go."

Rising from the bed in indignation, Migoto stepped past Ichigo into the hall. He closed the door.

"So what's up?" she asked, the bord expression already sliding into place. She did notice, however, that Ichigo was practically coated in bandages.

"I'm sorry." he said. She tilted her head.

"For what?"

"For what happened to your mother. It's my fault." he replied.

"Oh, so you're the one who broke her leg? I must say, Ichigo, I'm shocked." she rebuked. Ichigo scowled.

"Don't do that. I told you that you weren't in a danger. It's my fault."

"Things happen, Ichigo. How were you supposed to know she would get hurt too? She's well enough to want alcohol, and I discovered I'm a superhero. Everything's okay." she said, putting on a disarming smile. Ichigo was silent, still scowling stubbornly. She could see he wasn't going to accept what she was telling him, and sighed.

"Alright, alright. If it'll wipe that look off of your face , I forgive you."

His face didn't change, so she rolled her eyes. Pushing past him, she entered her mother's room.

"Mom it's getting late. I'm gonna head home. When are they letting you out?" she asked.

"Probably tomorrow. Can't see the need for me to stay longer than that." Kimihiro said.

"Then after school tomorrow I'll come get you. Goodbye Mom."

"Bye, Migo."


	7. Chapter 7

Migoto exited the building without another word. By the time she had gotten home, it was dark. To her surprise her belogings were just inside the door.

_What the-? Okay, but what am I going to do about the mess in the living room?_ she pondered silently. When she got there, she was shocked to see her home was completely repaired and very clean.

"What the hell?!" Migoto asked. She spied a note on the kitchen counter.

_You're welcome!_

_ We'll send you a bill later._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Kisuke_

"Of course." she muttered, tossing the paper in the trash. Once she had collected every bottle of alcohol in the house and locked them in a closet downstairs, she shuffled to her room and flopped onto her bed. She was asleep in a moment.

The next day at school she was even more out of focus than usual. She sketched absent-mindedly on her notes the entire morning. When the lunh bell rang at noon, she didn't get up. Instead Migoto stared out the window by her seat, her head resting on her fist. _I wonder if I'll always have to fight Hollows?_ she thought, while her eyes lazily followed a bird as it flew around. _Will Mom always be in danger? _The last idea seemed almost a reality, and it scared her. Migoto bit her lip, willing time to move faster. She wanted to see her mother, to make sure she was safe. Her impatience got the best of her, and she stood up quickly. Striding from the semi-empty classroom, Migoto tried to control her pace as she moved down the hall, the stairs, and out the front door. Outside, however, she found herself sprinting. Instinctively she directed her feet to Ichigo's house. Vivid images of Ripping L flashed in her mind, and pushed her faster along. On arrival, Migoto slammed open the clinic door.

"Migoto! Did school let out early? Where's Ichigo?" Isshin asked, looking up from the chart he'd been reading.

"No, and I don't know. Where's my mom?" Migoto said breathlessly. He looked concerned.

"In the same room. Did you run all the way here? You should sit—"

Migoto flew down the hall, throwing the door open. Upon seeing her daughter's flushed face, Kimihiro sat up straight and put her book down.

"Migoto, what's wrong? Why aren't you in school?" she asked.

Migoto felt a shuddering relief wash over her. She collasped to the floor, crying.

"I'm so stupid." she choked out, wiping her eyesto no avail. Her mother sat in the bed for a moment, shocked at what she was seeing. Then she swung her legs carefully over the side of the bed and hobbled over to her child.

"Shh, don't cry. What's the matter?" Kimihiro pulled her daughter close, stroking her hair. Isshin poked his head into the room, and she gave him a warning glance not unlike one her offspring might give.

"I was so worried. I'm sorry." Migoto said, muffled by her mother's shoulder.

"Worried about what? Accidents happen, Migo. I'm alright. Don't cry baby."

Migoto wanted to tell her the truth; that she had been attacked by a monster. That it was her fault. Instead she forced herself to stop crying. After serveral calming breaths, she pushed away from her parent. _Since I can't tell you,I'll just be won't ever have to worry. I will protect you. _she said silently, a promise to herself.

"Since you let yourself out of school, how about we go home?" suggested Kimihiro.

"You're not going to tell me to go back?" Migoto helped her mother to her feet.

"Pfft, no. You wouldn't believe how many times I skipped school when I was your age."

"Somehow I think I could."

After Isshin brought in a pair of crutches, they left the clinic. The sun was bright in the blue sky. They walked home slowly, talking.

"I think you're pretty cool sober, Mom." Migoto said.

"Well, thanks. But I still like drinking." she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Good luck getting drunk when it's all locked up."

"Oh you're no fun at all."

"Somebody has to be the adult here." Migoto shot back, grinning She opened the door for her mother. "C'mon, Cripple."

"I don't remember teaching you to be so rude!"

"I bet you don't remember two days ago either."

Her mother furrowed her eyebrows, and Migoto knew she was trying to recall that information. She set her crutches aside and used the wall as support to get up the stairs. Migoto followed, bringing her medicine and the crutches.

"Fine, you're right. I can't remember most of two days ago. But I can remember enough other things to make up for that." Kimihiro answered finally. Taking her crutches, she moved to the bed and flopped down.

"If you say so." Migoto shrugged, setting the medicine on the bedside table. She turned to leave. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Sake!"cheered her mother. Migoto ignored her and trotted back downstairs.

When she glanced at the clock in kitchen she saw lunch had been over for a half hour. _Not worth it. _she decided. Her cell phone was in the pocket of her skirt, so it was just school things in her bag on the desk. _Not like anyone would miss me anyway. _she added. Probably noone would even notice her absence.

She watched television to pass the time, clicking the remote through channel after channel. At around three in the afternoon there was a light knock at the front door. Migoto decided to ignore it; and it was silent again for a few minutes.

"Migoto open your damn door!" demanded Ichigo's agitated voice, pounding on the door. She got up as slowly as possible and inched toward the door. She opened it to find Ichigo fuming and Rukia tapping her foot. In Ichigo's hand was her school bag, while under his arm was his own.

"Aw, look at the happy couple! To what do I owe the pleasure?" she greeted sarcastically.

"We didn't have to come do this, so you could at least be a little grateful." Ichigo replied, thrusting her bag into her arms.

"Last time I checked, it only takes one person to deliver a schoolbag." Migoto eyed Rukia to redirect her irritation. Rukia didn't answer, only narrowed her eyes.

"Kisuke told me that you lost your powers as a Soul Reaper? What use are you to anybody anymore? Why don't you go home?" Migoto fired off. She was enjoying the look the anger deepening on the short girl's face.

"She came all this way to see how your mother was doing, so shut your mouth." Ichigo broke in. "And so did I."

Migoto stopped her verbal assault, ashamed. She bit her lip.

"She's fine, just resting. Thank you." Migoto said finally, bowing. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Rukia's eyes softened and she smiled.

"That's alright, I understand. I'm glad your mother's doing well."

Migoto drummed her fingers on her schoolbag; looking around. Something beeped, and Rukia pulled out a cell phone. Before she knew what was going on, Ichigo and Rukia had nodded at each other and took off. _What the hell?_ she thought, a blank gaze following their shrinking figures until they were out of sight. Shaking her head, she closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed rather quickly. Migoto would eat lunch with Orihime, Rukia, and some of Orihime's friends. They were a strange group, and a girl named Chisio kept hitting on her, especially Orihime. She couldn't go to the gym, it was still under repairs. The story going around was an earthquake, and Migoto avoided the police who had come around asking questions. Instead she would change at school and practice her gymnastics on the way home. Migoto caught her mother trying to force the door to the liquor closet open on several occasions. It didn't take long for Migoto to give up and unlock it; once her mother was off the medication.

"Alright Mom, tonight you can sleep on the couch." Migoto said, tossing several beer bottles into the recycling.

"But I wanna party!" argued her mother. Kimihiro wiggled the toes that stuck out of her cast.

"Well not until that comes off. Then you can party all you want."

Kimihiro fell onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Migoto got a blanket and covered her up. It was then she felt the two strange spiritual pressures. _What is that? It's so strong._ she wondered. She entered the backyard, shutting the door tight behind her. It was stronger out here, and there were definitely two of them.

"Who is that? Who could have pressure that strong?" she asked in a low voice.

"They're Soul Reapers."

Migoto looked about in alarm, before seeing a black cat sitting on the outdoor table.

"Yoruichi!" she said. "You said that they are Soul Reapers?"

"Yes. Very powerful ones at that."nodded the cat. "A Captain and his Lieutenant."

_A Captain and his Lieutenant? Soul Reapers have officers?_ Migoto thought. She voiced this question out loud.

"Yes. All Soul Reapers reside in a section of the Soul Society called the Seireitei. The Soul Reapers are divided into thirteen groups, or squads." Yoruichi explained, watching her unblinkingly. "These thirteen divisions each have a Captain and a Lieutenant. The rest of the squad goes numerically, based on strength."

"So why are the strongest of the bunch here then?" Migoto asked. Yoruichi shook his head.

"I don't know. It worries me."

"Well who are they?"

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai." the cat answered.

"Kuchiki? Like Rukie Kuchiki?" Migoto repeated, growing more confused.

"Exactly. He's her elder brother."

"But if he's Rukia's family, then why are you worried? Maybe he's just visiting, or has come to take her home."

"The situation is much more complex than that." Yoruichi sighed. He added something in a voice so low she didn't quite catch what it was. _Something about Ichigo, of course._ she thought. For some reason she could feel that the Soul Reapers were together, and that they were not too far away.

"You can sense them, can't you Migoto?" Yoruichi asked, giving her a sideways glance. She nodded.

"I'm positive they're together and close by. I have a feeling that other spiritual pressures are heading their way. Like they're drawn to it."

"Very good, you're correct." Yoruichi said, a smile in his voice. "I think there's a trick I can teach you that you'll find very useful. Your abilities should allow you to learn this technique quickly."

"Really? What is it?" she asked, eager and curious.

"It's a technique Soul Reapers use to track others." he explained, flicking his tail as he faced her. "Close your eyes and breath deeply. I want you to focus on the spiritual pressures around; nothing more."

She did as instructed, breathing slowly and calmly. Migoto thougth she heard whispers, like there were people all around her. She opened her eyes carefully. Migoto was surrounded by dozens of white ribbons, fluttering in a strange breeze she couldn't feel.

"What are these?" she wondered aloud.

"Spirit ribbons. Everyone has one." Replied a disembodied Yoruichi. "Look around; what do you see? Focus carefully."

Migoto turned to her right, there was one red ribbon. She reached for it, and upon connection felt a strong, stubborn aura. _Ichigo. I know it is._ she thought. Turning to her left, there were three red ribbons, and one that was pale blue.

"I've found Ichigo's. I'm sure he's still at home." she reported. Yoruichi was silent. Migoto put her hands near the others; the blue and one red moved slightly to her, and the others stayed put.

"I think this blue one's Quincy." she said, referring to Uryu. "And this red one's Rukia. The other two have to be the other Soul Reapers."

Migoto pulled her hands away; the focus was exhausting her somehow. She watched as all the ribbons faded away, and her backyard materialized. Yoruichi nodded appreciatively.

"Excellent work. I had a feeling you could pull it off."

Migoto was about to ask why Yoruichi taught that to her, when suddenly she felt Uryu's pressure plunge. She looked to Yoruichi in alarm. The cat was standing now, looking towards the fence. She took a step towards him.

"Yoruichi, what just happened? Quincy's spiritual pressure, it—"

She felt Ichigo's pressure spike almost immediately. Her heart began to race as she wondered what could be happening.

"That fool!" Yoruichi jumped from Migoto's table. He was on the fence in no time.

"Where the hell are you going?" she demanded, waving her arms.

"To tell Kisuke, though her probably already knows. Stay here, Migoto. Do you understand?" he replied. His yellow eyes narrowed in warning.

"Yes, I understand." she assented, making it clear she did not want to. He was gone, disappearing into the night.

She sat in a lawn chair, there was nothing else to do. _Quincy's probably hurt bad, Rukia is in danger, and now Ichigo's going to get involved._ Migoto thought, worry tracing over her features. _And Yoruichi won't let me help. But with those Soul Reapers having spiritual pressure that strong, what could I do?_

The night was oppressive. She felt stifled, trapped though she was in open air. Another leap in Ichigo's spiritual pressure caused her head to jerk up. _What is going on?_ She chewed her lower lip, running a hand through her pale hair. All she could do was wait for Yoruichi to return, if he was going to. Wait and feel the different strengths; see if one would fade completely…

"Ichigo!"

She felt it the instant it happened. His spiritual pressure dropped like a rock. Migoto ran to the fence, grabbing the edge and flipping over. Ignoring the jarring impact as her feet hit the ground, she took off down the street in a sprint. Her fist was clenched tightly as if she held Ichigo's ribbon in it. She had no idea what she would do, but Migoto felt that she needed to be there.

Five minutes had barely gone by before she had reached him. Ichigo was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Uryu was not far away, in a similar condition. He was concious; Ichigo was not. Migoto's eyes blurry and hot. She could hardly see Kisuke walking up, his face grim.

"Ichi-Ichigo?" she said, still trying to catch her breath. He didn't answer. Kisuke knelt next to the boy, his striped hat hiding his face.

"Don't worry, he's alive. We need to treat his wounds, however, or he will die." he told her finally. Kisuke stood and walked over to Uryu.

"I'm…fine." he managed to get out.

"You're bleeding pretty badly. Come with us, we'll bandage your wounds at my shop." Kisuke insisted. Migoto watched as he helped Uryu to his feet, an arm slung over Kisuke's shoulder. Tessai, who had been waiting patiently picked Ichigo up very carefully.

"They're safe now, Migoto. You can relax now." Kisuke said. Every muscle in her body was rigid with worry, try as she might she could not loosen them. Kisuke and Tessai were leaving, not another glance given to her.

_Where is Rukia?_ Migoto looked around, blinking the last of her tears from her eyes. The dark haired girl was gone, not even a trace of her spiritual pressure could be detected. _She's just..gone. How does somebody just vanish like that?_

Migoto realized she was standing alone in the middle of the street. Turning slowly, she walked home, the image of Ichigo laying in his own blood fixated in her mind. Her mother was sound asleep, and once she got to her room, so was Migoto.

**Author's Note** OMG guys so if you haven't noticed I don't post a lot anymore. Well I have two jobs, so I haven't had a lot of writing time lately. But I hope super exciting chapters and good character development makes up for it! Haha, anyway, please don't forget to review! Seeing what you guys have to say always makes my day, and lets me know I should keep going :) See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A day later Ichigo returned to school. Migoto saw him talking to Orihime in the covered walkway outside. There was a serious look on her normally cheery face, so Migoto didn't disturb them. _I wonder if she knows what happened last night? I can't imagine she and Chad couldn't feel it too._Her thoughts shifted to Rukia, and where she might be. _Why did everyone just forget her? _Just that afternoon at lunch, Orihime had asked if Migoto had seen her, and the other girls didn't even recognize Rukia's name. It was strange, and disconcerting.

The day passed, and the final bell rang. The gym was almost fully functional now, so she decided to go train properly. The large building was mostly empty, besides the check in lady. Migoto changed and began to stretch. Then she started with rings,and had worked her way over to the balance beam in two hours when she took a break.

"You're very talented." called a voice from the door.

"Hello, Kisuke." she called back. Migoto was lying on her back on the beam, eyes closed. She didn't stir as he approached.

"You seem a little down. I thought you'd be happy since Ichigo and Uryu have made full recoveries." he said.

"I'll do it." She half-opened her eyes. He was watching her, a smile playing on his lips.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll go to the Soul Society and find Rukia. I know that's why you're here."

"But you won't do it for Rukia's sake, will you?" Kisuke asked.

"No, not for her. To tell the truth I don't even really like Rukia." she admitted, shrugging. "But I'll do it for Ichigo. I owe him a favor anyway."

"I see." Kisuke said. "Then in two weeks you leave with Ichigo and the others for the Soul Society. In the meantime, Yoruichi will be training you."

Migoto didn't say anything else; she didn't have to. Kisuke waved goodbye and left. She stared at the ceiling, gripping the beam above her head. _In two weeks, it'll be my birthday. I wonder how Mom will take it?_ She pushed herself into a handstand, then flipped off of the beam.

"Let's get this over with." she said aloud, though she was alone.

"Mom?" she called, walking into her home.

"In the kitchen, Migo!" came a sober reply. Migoto entered the room to see her mother sitting at the table pouring a cup of sake. "How are you honey?"

"Fine." Migoto answered. She watched Kimihiro drain the cup in one go.

"That's wonderful."

"Uh, anyway," Migoto said, leaning casually against the wall, "I'm going on a trip with some friends soon."

"Really? Where are you going?" The woman was pouring another cup.

"Uh, to visit some of Orihime's family, and go to the beach." Migoto lied a bit awkwardly. Her mother gave her a look.

"I'll have to meet your friend Orihime before you leave. When are you leaving?"

"In two weeks."

"That's not specific enough." Kimihiro drank her sake more slowly this time.

"Oh, well I don't know exactly. I'll tell you when I find out, okay?" Migoto promised, clapping her hands together. Her mother smiled, gulping the rest of her sake.

"Alright Migoto, you win."

"Thanks, Mom."

Two weeks went by faster than Migoto liked. Orihime and Chad came over nearly everyday after training, delighting Kimihiro, who tried to stay sober until they left. Sometimes Orihime brought over her strange cooking; she and Kimihiro would eat it together and laugh while Migoto and Chad sat quietly. Migoto didn't mind; she actually enjoyed listening to them. She considered Orihime to be a goofy sister.

"So did you finally find out when you're leaving?" Kimihiro asked, the day before the fireworks festival. They were sitting in the living room, watching Don Kononji.

"Tomorrow, after the fireworks festival." replied Orihime happily.

"Tomorrow? August 11th? That's Migoto's birthday." Kimihiro frowned, looking over at her daughter. Migoto nodded, trying to seem hurt by this information as well.

"I know, but there's no way around it. Unless you don't want me to go." She added the last bit innocently. Orihime looked sorry that she had said anything. Migoto's mother was silent for a few minutes. Finally she spoke.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to have an amazing birthday party before the festival and go watch the fireworks together!"

"You're so cool, Mom." Migoto laughed. Both Chad and Orihime nodded.

"It also means I can get crazy drunk and we can have a party when you come back!" she cheered. Migoto gazed at her fondly.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get going , Chad." Orihime said, standing to stretch. He nodded, and everyone else stood.

"Goodbye kids. I'll see you at the festival tomorrow." Kimihiro said. Migoto walked her friends to the front door.

"Why didn't you tell us about your birthday?" Orihime asked, when the adult was out of earshot.

"It's not that important. Don't worry about it." Migoto assured. Chad opened the door, letting Orihime out first. He nodded at Migoto, and they were gone. She sighed, going back to the living room slowly. Kimihiro was putting dishes in the sink.

"Let me do that Mom. Go sit down." she offered, taking a plate from her hands.

"Thank you, Migo, that's very kind." Kimihiro, her leg no longer in a cast but a brace, limped over to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry." Migot said, when she'd finished clearing the table.

"For what?" her mother asked. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"So you're not upset that I'm leaving on my birthday?"

"Not at all. I had no idea what to do for your birthday. This makes it easy. And it's not like I'm never going to see you again, right?"

Migoto was suddenly very aware of the danger she was going into. She nodded anyway, however, though her heart was sinking.

"I'm just so happy that you have such wonderful friends. Chad needs to talk a little more, but that's beside the point." Kimihiro continued. "The point is I want you, my only child, to be as happy as possible. I can't be there for everything that happens, you know."

By this point Migoto was feeling as though she would cry. Kimihiro saw her face and wrapped her daughter up in a hug.

"Oh, Migo! I didn't mean to make you cry! Those friends of yours have really opened you up, haven't they?" she said. Migoto let herself go, she cried in her mother's arms like a little girl. She wanted to tell her mother the truth; that she really might not be coming back, that tomorrow might be her last birthday.

_I could die. Then what would happen to my poor mother?_ Migoto cried until she felt better, letting her worry and frustration out in her tears.

"Shh, it's alright. All you need sometimes is a good long cry." Kimihiro told her, when Migoto's tears had given way to shaky breaths. Migoto wiped her eyes, and her mother let her go.

"Thank you, Mom. I feel a lot better." Migoto said.

"I'm glad." she replied. "Now there are three things I want you to do for me while you're on your trip."

"What are they?" Migoto asked.

"One: have fun. That should explain itself. Two: be yourself. People are more likely to be nice to you." Kimihiro counted them off with her fingers. She laughed.

"What's the third thing?" Migoto asked.

"Be safe, because I love you and I want you coming home." her mother answered. Migoto blinked at the tone she used. But the words meant a good deal to her, and she nodded.

"I will, Mom, I promise." She held up her pinky finger. Her mother laughed and did the same; they twisted their fingers together smiling.

"Goodnight, Migoto." Kimihiro kissed her forehead.

_I'm so tired. Crying takes so much energy._ Migoto thought as she got into bed. She fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Today's the day." Migoto murmured when her alarm woke her up the next morning. She dressed slowly for the last day of school before summer break. As she shuffled downstairs with her bag in hand, Migoto laughed to herself. _It's funny how on your birthday, you never feel any different than the day before. _

"Happy birthday, Migoto!" exclaimed her mother brightly when she entered the kitchen. She handed Migoto a large cupcake slathered in icing.

"Cupcakes for breakfast?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at it.

"It's your birfday, 'ee can eat wha' 'ee want." Kimihiro replied through a mouthful of her own cupcake. She washed it down with a swig of coffee.

"Nice. You're big on sugar today." Migoto said dryly.

"I have a big promotional meeting to sit through today." she retorted. Kimihiro opened her mouth wide and finished the rest of the breakfast confection. Migoto took her time, enjoying the flavor. When she wasn't stone cold drunk, her mother was actually a good cook.

"Well, time to go I guess." Migoto said, grabbing her bag.

"Last day of school!" reminded her parent with a wink. Migto grinned, waving as she left.

The morning sun was shining brightly. Migoto breathed deeply, walking at a leisurely pace. She arrived at school just as the ten minute bell rang.

"I actually don't care if I'm a little late today." Migoto declared. Once she was inside and nearing the stairs, the tardy bell rang, Migoto strolled up the stairs, passed by other students rushing to their classes. _It's the last day of school. Why do they care? _she wondered, watching them.

"Migoto, you're late! Why is that?" asked her teacher when she reached class. Everyone else was in their seats, watching her peculiarly. She had never noticed how many of them there were before, she was surprised.

"Ms. Ookami?" her teacher repeated.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Sensei. I've been a little lost in thought today." She smiled and bowed gracefully.

"When is she not lost in thought?" someone asked; the class laughed. Migoto turned her face to them, and they fell silent at once.

"Alright, that's enough. Please take your seat." The teacher dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She gave no inclination that she heard him, but sat down nevertheless. Migoto rested her chin in the palm of her hand, and shifted her eyes to the window.

The class was doing some sort of activity, but she preferred not to be involved. Instead she watched the summer wind play with the tree branches outside. There was a gym class going on outside, they were playing soccer. _Today is the day…_

"Oh, um, Migoto?" asked a tentative voice. Migoto blinked at the mention of her name, looking around. It was the girl with the red ribbons.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked. The girl played with one of the red ribbons in her hair.

"I'm sorry for what Kaiichi said." She gave a little bow.

"Who?" Migoto inquired, her face blank. The girl jumped, as though the continuing conversation startled her.

"Oh, uh, Kaiichi is my cousin." She pointed to a boy laughing in the corner of the classroom. Migoto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Why are you apologizing for him?" She watched him lazily as he guffawed with a couple of other boys.

"Oh, I, um, he's the class representative, and he asked me to, so I thought…"

She quailed under Migoto's incredulous gaze. Migoto sighed, putting on a friendly face.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't bothered by it at all." she assured. The lunch bell rang.

"Fuhara! C'mon, let's go eat!" called a girl with jet black hair waving all around her. Fuhara nodded, then turned back to Migoto.

"Thank you, goodbye." Fuhara gave another small bow before hurrying away. The other girl was watching Migoto while she spoke to Fuhara, but they left without saying anything more to her. Migoto was going to go back to looking out the window, but a loud and happy voice called out to her.

"Happy birthday Migoto!"

"Hey, Orihime. " Migoto smiled as the large-chested girl skipped up. In Orihime's hand was a small blue-patterned bag.

"I got you a present for your birthday!" Orihime handed the package to her gleefully.

"Really? Why?" Migoto asked. Opening the bag she discovered a bracelet. The thick band was mdae of leather, with adjustable snaps. Burned into the leather was the Kanji for 'friend'.

"It's so cool, it must have cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed, putting it on. "Why would you do this for me, Orihime?"  
"Oh, it's no big deal, really. I just wanted to give you something for your birthday. We are friends, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't celebrate your birthday?"

Migoto was touched, at a loss for words. She stood and hugged Orihime. Orihime seemed a bit surprised at first, but returned it warmly. The class was watching in shock. When they saw Migto looking at them, they went back to their own conversations quickly.

"Oh, I'm just about go have lunch with everyone. Why don't you join us?" Orihime suggested as they walked from the classroom. Migoto shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

They walked outside to the tree where her friends were seated. The girls were especially friendly, all wishing Migoto a happy brithday. Orihime offered to share her lunch of deviled eggs and pickles with Migoto, who politely refused. Instead she sat listening to them talking, enjoying the cool breeze that tugged at her hair and clothes. _Today is a good day. _she thought. _I'll make the most of it._

At the end of the school day, Migoto was the first to leave her classroom. She wandered down the hall past class 1-3. There was a loud commotion coming from it, and she couldn't help her curiousity.

"Everyone has made plans without me!" the brown haired boy from before wailed. Ichigo and the others watched with mixed expressions. The wailer spotted Migoto before she could get away.

"Migoto!" he shouted, pointing at her dramatically. In a moment he was by her side. "Migoto, will you go on a beach trip with me?"

Her face blanched.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy fell over, crying. He began to mutter incoherently. She stepped around him towards her friends.

"Hi guys." she said with a small smile.

"Hi, Migoto! How was class?" Orihime asked. They chatted for a while, walking part of the way home together. The weather was hot, but pleasantly so. Migoto walked the rest of the way home without paying attention to the scenery. She couldn't even recall her thoughts when she got to her front door.

"Mom, I'm home early!" she called, taking off her shoes. There was no answer, so she shuffled into the kitchen. On the dining room table there was a white box tied up in blue ribbon. There was a small card tied to it which read:

_To my daughter Migoto_

_ A small token of my affection_

_ Love Mom_

Migoto pulled away the ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. Inside was a cotton summer kimono, light blue embroidered with yellow lotus flowers. She turned the garment this way and that. _This must have been expensive_. She frowned a little. As she pulled the kimono out, something tumbled out of its folds and landed in the box.

"Say cheese!"

There was an audible click and flash of light, temporarily blinding Migoto in one eye. She turned to see her mother standing with a camera, smiling mischieviously. She put the kimono back in the box, as she turned to her mother.

"Well, don't put it away, Migo! Try it on! I want lots of pictures for your fifteenth birthday."Kimihiro said, taking another picture of her daughter. Migoto rolled her eyes, but took the kimono back out. She went into the bathroom to change, and her mother clapped with glee when she came back out.

"Oh I knew you'd look beautiful! I knew it! YAY!" she cheered. Migoto blushed, brushing a lock of hair from her face. The kimono fit her perfectly, flowing with her figure and highlighting her hair.

"Mom, it's just a kimono." she muttered.

"Oh, just let me fix your hair, and then I'll get ready, and we'll go to the festival!" Kimihiro gushed, practically bouncing up and down. She took several more pictures as the process of getting ready took place, irritating Migoto to no end. Kimihiro's kimono was pale green, trimmed in white. She styled Migoto's hair in a high bun, with several pieces falling around her face. Her own long black hair was done in a low bun, swept to the right side of her head. As they walked to the festival they accrued quite a lot of attention, passerby stopping to watch them walk past.

The festival was as much fun as Migoto had had in a while. They caught fish, played games, ate yakisoba and drank Ramune. And as the fireworks began and she watched the explosions of color dance in the night sky, Migoto looked around at the people surrounding her. _So these are friends. _she thought. She felt her heart swell with joy. _I would give anything to keep this. This is worth protecting._ _I will protect this. Forever._


End file.
